Solo un dia
by Maid Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia, una chica fría y sin sentimientos. Así me describían los demás. Entonces ¿Por que lo ayude? Era un desconocido pero algo en el me decía que tenia que ir. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.


One Shot Nalu " Solo un dia"

Esa tarde de invierno decidí dar un paseo por el parque. Me puse unos jeans negros y una camiseta. Una campera de cuero y mi bufanda blanca que compre ayer. Lo que no sabía, es que gracias a eso, mi vida iba a dar un giro de 180º.

A lo lejos, sentada en una banca, vi una figura. Parecía un hombre. Escuche sollozos por lo que me acerque. Me senté al lado del extraño y dije:

-¿Cómo te llamas?- El desconocido me miro. Su pelo, era de un raro color rosa, sus ojos, eran tan preciosos, color jade. Las lágrimas saladas recorrían su cara y eso me desgarraba el corazón.

-Soy Natsu- Me dijo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunte. Generalmente no me acerco a gente que no conozco, pero este hombre, este hombre tenía un aire de misterio que me atrapaba.

-Porque soy patético- Ver a una persona en este estado, nunca me conmovió, pero era diferente. La gente me conoce por ser una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

-No digas eso- Natsu me miro sorprendido-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Le sonreí de la manera más tierna que pude, como lo hacía con mi familia cuando era una niña. Natsu negó efusivamente con su cabeza. Se veía como un niño en apuros y eso hablando mi frio corazón. Le tome la mano y lo guie hasta una cafetería.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de afuera para respirar aire fresco.

-No es necesario que pierdas tiempo conmigo- La desesperación y la soledad se oían en su tono de voz. Un dúo que no debe juntarse y eso, lo sé bien.

- No lo estoy perdiendo. De hecho, estaba muy aburrida en mi casa sin hacer nada.

- Entonces ¿Soy una manera de entretenerte?- Parecía molesto.

-Esto, mi querido Natsu, es una forma de ayudar a una horrible persona a mejorar

-¿Soy una horrible persona?- Empecé a reír, este chico era muy inocente.-Nno es gracioso.

-No hablaba de vos, Natsu. Hablaba de mi.- Natsu se puso serio. No se esperaba eso. De cierta forma Natsu se me hacia conocido.

- No sos una horrible persona, tu sonrisa es amable. Yo puedo distinguir las sonrisas de la gente.

-Natsu- Lo llame- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo veinticuatro- Su edad me sorprendió, pensé que era más grande.

-¿Tienes novia?- Su cara palideció.- ¿Esa razón te tiene así?- El asintió tímidamente.-¿Podes contarme?- El volvió a asentir.

-Mi novia, se llama Lissana Straus. Nosotros empezamos a salir en el secundario. Cuando cumplimos los veinte nos mudamos juntos y empecé a trabajar en su restaurante. A los veintiuno nos casamos. Hace poco mi hermanastro, Gray Fullbaster, vino a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo. Hoy, cuando volvía del trabajo, los encontré besándose.- Pobrecito, me imagino como se debe haber sentido.- Y lo peor, no sentí nada cuando los vi.- Pensé que iba a llorar diciendo "y me dijo… no es lo que parece".

-Si no sentiste nada ¿Por qué lloras?- La pregunta me estaba comiendo viva.

-Porque desperdicie siete años con alguien que ni me interesaba- Le sonreí, Este chico tiene un buen corazón.

-¿Te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo? Hoy estoy muy aburrida, ya termine mi trabajo y no sé qué hacer.- Natsu asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era especial, no se parecía a ninguna otra que haya visto. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos.

Toda la tarde la pasamos entre risas y bromas. La verdad, nunca me habia divertido tanto como con este extraño.

Natsu me toco el hombro. Ahora, estábamos cenando en Fairy Tail, mi restaurante.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre- Me dijo. Lo mire fijamente.

-No es necesario que lo sepas- La cara de Natsu carecía de sentimientos.

-Por favor- Me rogo.

-Para vos, soy tu rubia y sexi hada madrina- Me levante de la mesa.- No te preocupes, la cuenta esta paga. Lo único que te digo, es que esto- Señale el establecimiento- es mío.- Me saque la bufanda blanca y le rodee el cuello con ella.- Prométeme que vas a sonreír siempre.- Le sonreí y Salí del lugar.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer como un rio por mi cara. Me dolía, por eso no quería sentir, porque lo único que trae es dolor y sufrimiento ¿Cómo era posible que con solo conocerlo un día me hubiera enamorado de ese chico?

Sentí como alguien tomo mi brazo y me giraba.

-Por favor, no quiero dejarte ir. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Solo un día, solo un día permitió que callera más profundo que cuando estaba con Lissana. Solo un día basto para enamorarme de vos y de tu sonrisa.- Yo estaba en shock ¿Él me amaba? Muchas emociones salieron a flote, esas que cerré en una caja con muchos candados muy en mi interior.- Así que aunque no se tu nombre, tu edad, tu cumpleaños ni nada de vos, sé que si con solo un día de conocerte me enamore perdidamente, sé que puedo compartir el resto de mis días contigo.

- Antes de que sigas diciendo todas esas cursilerías que tanto odio- Su cara mostraba miedo, miedo a ser rechazado.- Solo déjame terminar- El asintió.- Quiero decirte que solo te conozco de un día pero puedo asegurarte, que derretiste todo el hielo de mi corazón.- El me sonrió y me abalance sobre el.- Te amo- Le susurre en su oído haciéndolo temblar.

-Yo también- Sellamos nuestro amor con un beso de esos de película que te hace temblar y sentir que estas volando en las nubes.-Luce.- Esa forma de llamarme, esa forma de llamarme. Entonces recordé.

-Natsu Dragnel, mi primer y único amor de la secundaria.

-Lucy Heartfilia la chica que siempre creí intocable.

Fin


End file.
